Things lost, things found
by vampirka79
Summary: At the end of Dracula Alexander decides to continue live on becouse he met a certain person and fall in love with him. What will Count D have to say about this? What will Leon say once he notice it? (warning: shounen ai in future chapters)


Title: Things lost, things found

Leon flipped his cell phone closed and looked at the man sitting on the floor.

'Not a killer then.'

The chief just phoned him that another body has been found, drained of blood. This most absolutely eliminates the young nobleman from the suspects list since at the time he was busy fighting with Leon. A quick smile shot through the normally stormy face. Even if Alexander wore expensive clothes and speak in a fancy manner he sure knew how to give a punch as his aching jaw could confirm.

With a small sigh he joined the distressed young man and gave him a hard path on the back. Smiling, what he hoped was an reassuring smile, he walked away: ''Sorry friend! Have to motor! Let's do this again sometime.''

Alex was surprised to say the least. Was this man for real? First he destroyed his gift for the Count, then beat the living shit out of him (although he had hold his own in the fight) and now he was inviting him to repeat the experience? He must be totally crazy. But at the same time he found himself saying: ''Sure why not?''

Well, he never claimed to be all that sane himself. As he watched the figure disappear in the distance a long forgotten memory stirred in the corner of his mind: ''.........'' Leon turned around and looked at Alex uncertainly: ''Huh? Did you say something?''

''No .... Nothing at all.'' Replayed Alex smiling at the retreating back of the detective. Maybe, just maybe his time hasn't come yet, maybe he could endure that torture that people call life just a little longer.

D was furious.

'How dare the Detective close him in the filthy cell. Him, that at one time in history was considered and

treated like a God!!! Surely he doesn't think that this is the way to protect him?'

Sighing and sitting down on the bed the Count shook his head. 'Yes, of course, that was precisely what Leon thought.'

D couldn't really blame him, after all Leon was only trying to do what was best for him. Regardless of his claim of unhappiness

that this situation wasn't permanent.

Concentrated as he was on his thoughts the Count didn't sense the dark presence that drawled closer to his cell until a sweet voice spoke to him: "You look like you could use some company."

Startled the Count looked up to find himself face to face with blood lusted eyes.

Taking in his surprised appearance she continued: " I know they call you the third, but I prefer things one on one. Three's a crowd, you know. And with you here he's definitely on his way....which means that you must die."

The bang of the gun could be heard loud in the silent station and D absently wondered why no guards were coming, while a sharp pain begun to throb in his right arm.

"Count D ... you couldn't think of something less suspicious?"

Norma was going to shoot again when the wind suddenly rose in the room and a figure appeared in front of D making it impossible for her to harm him without wounding the other person as well.

"Such a thing cannot kill us. You know that well, don't you ... Norma.

Upon meeting the cold eyes of the man she loved her hand wavered and the gun fell to the ground with a thump .

Deciding that Norma was not a treat anymore he moved his attention back to the Count: "Are you okey?" , he asked examining the wound in the Counts arm.

"Yes thank you Alexander."

When he lifted the hand to have a better look at the damage done the Count froze while Norma desperately shouted: "No Alex!!!"

Surprised by the outburst the vampire stopped what he was doing and looked at her like she was crazy: "What is wrong with you? I just wanted to check if D was all right."

Norma carefully stepped toward his loved one: "So you aren't going to kill yourself?"

"Kill myself?" the man frowned as if the thought had never crossed his mind. "No, I suppose I am not going to kill myself."

"Alex...." she whispered barely managing to contain her tears and outreaching her hands toward him for on embrace, only to step back seconds latter when the man shrined away from her. "Alex?"

"No, Norma." he said firmly at the stunned woman. "Do you really think that after what you have done to D I could still be with you? My God Norma have you changed that much?"

"No, you don't understand I just wanted you to live! To be happy! Nothing more."

The frown on Alexis face turned from saddened to angry in a space of seconds:"You mean that you were gonna be happy while I drowned in sorrow, living a life that I didn't want!"

Seeing that at this time she couldn't accomplish nothing, not while he was like that, she decided to retreat for the moment. "Well I see that right now you are too emotional to think clearly. For now I will leave you alone and when you have calmed down we can talk some more." With that she turned into a bat and fly away through the cell window.

When the two man remained alone the Count finally spoke for the second time since Alex arrived: What made you change your mind?"

"Lets just say that I met a person."

"A person?", asked the Count rising an eyebrow. " Must have been a very special person to make you change your mind after all this time."

Alex thought about that a little then a gentle smile caressed his lips: "Special? I don't know about that. To me it seemed like a very ordinary person, nothing special about him. It's just that something in him connected with me, with a part of me that I thought long dead. The part that belonged to Isabelle. It's not that he is like her in the appearance or for that matter in the character, it's his soul that calls to me. Isabella's soul, giving me another chance at living and be happy."

"I am very happy for you Alexander and I wish you all the luck in the world, to you and your special one."

Alex turned his pensive eyes on the Count: "You do? I wonder..." and with that he changed and disappeared through the same window as Norma before him.

Confused D turned to Q-chan and said: "I have a very bad feeling about that."

"Q"

END PROLOGUE


End file.
